Stratagem
by AubreyWitch
Summary: Struggling to keep from losing her new reign as queen, and possibly her life, Kagome finds an unlikely ally in a certain whitehaired hanyou. Slave!fic [oh come on! I had to write at least one] AU InuKag
1. Chapter 1

She gasped as he grabbed her wrist. The action was unexpected and painful.

"Do not anger the fine man. Have you no manners?" His voice was jesting but his countenance grim.

Her dark eyes narrowed in anger at his harsh words and his grip tightened on her wrist in warning. His actions did nothing to impede her temper. "And will you enjoy the luxury of my gold once I have relinquished it to our kind sir?"

He smiled then, and her eyes widened at the sight of his fangs. "Would you presume me an outlaw?"

"Are you not?" Her words were accusatory and dripping with disdain.

He laughed, further infuriating her and answered casually, "Of course, but do not mistake me for a lowly thief as him. I would not degrade myself to steal from women and children."

"How noble of you."

Her words were dry and made it clear that she thought otherwise, but he chose to continue their banter. "Indeed. Now pay the gentleman, and we will be on our way."

"I told you, I will not."

He cocked his head to the side inquisitively. "Stubborn?" he inquired, more to himself than her, as if he was trying to unlock a mystery.

Frustrated with the unforseen charade, the man advanced suddenly. He barely registered the naked blade in the thief's hand before he had turned on him, claws effortlessly slicing at his face. A wordless cry erupted from the man's throat as he clutched his now ruined left eye.

"If you want to live, I suggest you flee." The words were impassive and immediately effective.

She watched the man stumble over himself in his effort to get away with little interest. She focused instead on the man who had appeared mysteriously to grab her wrist, and now it seemed to save her life. "You are a demon."

His golden eyes flashed at her in his anger, causing her to notice the coloration for the first time. "And you are an ingrate."

She peered into the depths of those eyes and took in his white hair, partially hidden from the cloak which framed his face. She had all but forgotten his hold on her wrist, until she realized that he was now staring at the gold signet on her finger. "What would you have of me?"

He dropped her hand as if burned. "I would have nothing of you, your Highness." With that he disappeared the same as he had come.

* * *

"Forty-eight hours. You have been named ruler for 48 hours and you pull a stunt like this? What if something had happened to you. It would be my head they demanded." 

Kagome clicked her tongue in anger. "Need I remind you that I answer to no one? It would be prudent to hold your tongue, Naraku," she retorted, purposely refusing his title as he had done so disrespectfully to her. She sighed, letting the tiredness leak from her body. "I wished to assess my people. I have discovered with my own eyes that they are overrun with starvation and crime. Why was I not informed of this?"

"There is nothing we can do, your royal Highness."

The title was stressed, each word laced with bitterness. Kagome clenched her fist in frustration. She could never be an effective ruler if she couldn't command. "I didn't ask what I could do!"

"I will have to double your security."

It was obvious what was happening here. Kagome practically screamed her words at him, struggling to keep her voice calm, "You will do nothing, Chancellor! Do you hear me? Nothing. I am the one who rules this country. I will make my own decisions."

She barely noticed the shrug of his shoulders. "If you continue to place yourself in danger I will have no other choice. Even now, you do not have enough guards to watch you. Their numbers must be increased."

And with them your own spies, the thought remained silenced. "I won't be caged in my own house, Chancellor, you'd best not try. Now leave my presence."

She waved him away with a flip of the hand. When she was alone, she allowed the tears to come. How had her father allowed this to happen? She took several moments to dry her eyes before calling for the next visitor.

A military officer of high rank, entered formally and knelt before her, her dark hair spilling over her armor as she offered, "My Queen."

Kagome smiled at her childhood friend as she bit her fingernail thoughtfully, allowing herself to sag somewhat in the throne. "Sango, please do not kneel. I have asked you not to be so formal when we are in private." As the female officer rose to her feet with a nod she continued, "I can see from the look in your eyes that you think I have done a foolish thing. Please, address me with your concern."

Sango gave another curt nod before responding, "As you know, there are whispers of a conspiracy. They grow louder even now. I fear for your safety, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and offered a wilted smile. "I had hoped it would not come to this. Though it seems we are left no other choice. Let us retire to my bedchamber and finalize our plans."

Kagome's chambermaid had already lit the fireplace and added metal warmers under the covers of her canopy bed. After being helped out of her dress and into her nightgown, Kagome excused her for the night. She let her hair down, brushing absently as Sango began to shrug out of her heavy armor.

"I'm staying here tonight," Sango spoke as she struggled out of her boots. "I don't trust your safety otherwise. I'll have a guard positioned outside your door each night following."

"Who?"

After a moment of though, Sango replied, "Miroku. He's unethical, but loyal. We've known him long enough that I'm certain he'd look out for your personal welfare."

Kagome gave a murmur of acceptance and set the brush down on the fireplace mantel before moving to the chamber's couch.

"The court was in quite an uproar about your disappearance, though the Chancellor tried to deny it. You were gone overnight, Kagome." She didn't add that she had been worried.

"Good. Then they will find it common place when it happens again."

Sango sighed, joining her on the couch. There was no winning against Kagome once she had her mind made up. "I'll need at least a week to prepare."

Kagome's dark eyes danced in the firelight. They were deep and intense with her purpose. "The Chancellor must not know of our journey. Bring only those you trust with my life. It must be a small party in order to move quickly to Besade. Most of my father's supporters are there; it's our only hope."

Sango gave her affirmation. "Our best shot will be to slip away during the night."

They discussed the matter for an hour before retiring to bed. The next morning, Sango took her leave early to begin the travel preparations in secrecy.

Nearly a week later, Kagome steeled herself to leave everything she had ever known. If she failed, undoubtedly her younger brother would be appointed as a puppet ruler, and the Kingdom would be lost to the Chancellor's reign. She was grateful that Souta was away for schooling. She couldn't have brought herself to leave him behind.

The horses were jittery and she couldn't blame them. They were a party of less than 30, but there was no time to waste in preparation for more. With Sango's final nod, they were off.

After traveling through the night, they decided to take a short rest in the afternoon before continuing as far as possible before night fall. The party was exhausted, but spurred by the severity of the situation.

A large building had come into view some miles back, the first sign of civilization in hours. Upon arrival, Kagome called, "And shall we not rest now, Sango?"

The female officer, whom Kagome had appointed in charge of the small band of troops, answered reluctantly. She had hoped they would be able to pass without incident. "I would not wish you to see such a place of atrocity, my Queen. There will be a more suitable place for rest shortly."

Kagome felt herself becoming indignant at the fact that her ignorance of such a place had been revealed before her subordinates and found herself unable to hide it. "Why do they exist in my land if they are such?"

Her voice held a dangerous edge, and Sango wished she didn't have to answer. An angry queen would make the trip that much more difficult. "I am afraid that the slave trade is once again legal, my Queen."

Kagome had become visibly impatient mostly to hide her surprise. "And when did this happen?"

Miroku chose to answer on Sango's behalf, sidling his horse into stride beside hers, "Toward the end of your father's reign."

Sango shot him a pointed glare.

"Fear not, your Highness, your citizens are free," he added quickly.

Her anger melted into curiosity. "Then the slaves are?" she asked, glancing back and forth between them.

"Demons, my Queen."

Miroku agreed with Sango's answer with a nod. "Foreigners from the north."

The reply was dry, matter of fact. Kagome set her jaw in determination. "Well, then, let us have look. Rest the horses; I will return in less than an hour."

Sango knew better than to protest and shot Miroku another glare to keep him quiet.

Kagome gave a nod, "I will witness what must be seen. I will not be ignorant of such things."

With a final sigh, Sango left Miroku in charge of the men while she followed Kagome to the building's entrance.

* * *

It was when she didn't think it could get any worse that she laid eyes on him. At first he was just another gruesome sight, bound and bloody, kneeling on the ground. It was his white hair that attracted her, the first spark of familiarity drawing her closer. She studied that hair from a distance, taking in the red tint from his own blood and the hand wrapped through the thick locks, forcing his head back at a painful angle. Though she had never seen its full length, the sight of it promised that she would soon be met with defiant golden eyes. 

She stopped before him, curious eyes slightly wide despite herself. He was handsome and the sight of pain marring his face bothered her. She knew he would be naked like all the others, but to look upon him would be to take something from him which he had not offered. His arms were wrenched tightly behind him, pulled upward to where they attached to the wall, increasing the strain on his body and making it painful to meet her stare. He met her eyes, all the same, his own dark with anger.

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. The trainer continued the torment session, oblivious to her presence, and he fought to keep silent his cries of pain in her presence. She tilted her head to the side, unsure of the feelings she felt welling in her chest. Why did the sight of this outlaw illicit such foreign feelings from her? Was it because he had saved her life? Was she somehow indebted now?

The trainer finally noticed her presence, and paused, unsure of how to proceed. When the hold on his hair was dropped his head drooped from fatigue. He forced himself to again meet her stare and was struck with a blow which left multi-colored stars sparkling before his eyes.

"You will learn respect for your superiors," the trainer spat impatiently. Apparently, he had been at it for quite a while. He turned his attention to Kagome, a look of curiosity lighting his features. "Is there something I can help you with, madame? Surely—"

"How much for this slave. I will have him." It was impulsive, but she didn't regret the words.

The trainer nearly scoffed at her. "You don't want him; he's a mut. A half-breed."

His words were matter of fact, as if they explained everything perfectly. But Kagome wasn't one to be condescended to. "I said I will have him."

The demon looked to her then, suspicion evident in his eyes and received another harsh blow. The trainer seemed annoyed now. "Clearly someone of your class deserves a well bred slave. As you can see, he's not yet been broken. He'd be uncontrollable and quite dangerous. I doubt you could handle him."

She tossed a sack of gold coins at him in annoyance. "Count your price. Though if you are not fair, I will have you arrested. Quite hurry, I am traveling and do not wish to delay unnecessarily."

The trainer's eyes grew wide in surprise, and he quickly hurried off to settle the account with the trader. Sango followed at a short distance, biting back her own thoughts on the situation.

Kagome turned her attention back to the outlaw, barely able to hide her smirk. "I suppose we'll have to get you some clothing."

He glared at her then. "Don't think that you will control me."

She smiled mischievously despite herself. "Now who's the ingrate?"

* * *

Her thighs and back were beginning to ache from the increasingly rough terrain. They had left the capital over a day ago. Conversation had been almost nonexistent. Kagome gave a sigh before moving up in the line to ride beside her friend. "My dear Sango, you do not approve of my actions." 

Sango frowned before answering, slowing the gait of her steed to fall more closely to the queen. If she could help it, she wanted to keep their conversation private. "I do not understand them. He is a dangerous creature and will only complicate our journey."

Kagome turned then, glancing behind her to watch him stumble along, cursing vehemently as the ropes attached to his wrists were jerked by the horse. "So it seems."

"Do you intend to make him your jester?"

She smiled, feeling laughter tickle her throat at the thought. "Perhaps, though he doesn't appear to be gifted with humor, does he?"

Sango shrugged, missing Kagome's meaning. "He seems quite accustomed to humiliation, my Queen."

She looked thoughtful then, turning to glance at him once more. "No, Sango, that is quite foreign to him, and he does not wear it well. No, he will serve a much more important role." She ended the conversation there, leaving Sango to puzzle over her words. They spoke only of their journey after that.

When the camp had been set for the night, Kagome lay in the tent wondering why she still entertained thoughts of him. She had more important things to worry about. Much had changed during the closing of her father's reign, and it would be a tough road to fixing them. It saddened her that her father had been manipulated in his failing health; he would be upset to know that the slave trade had been resurrected under his name. It led her to wonder what else had changed.

The sound of his yelp brought her reeling from her thoughts. She fought the weight of her skirts to rise quickly and then the urge of her heart to walk slowly to the scene. She couldn't appear troubled over a demon after all.

"Enough." Her one word halted the beating immediately. She would have thought that the strength of five royal guards was a bit unnecessary to control one demon—if that one demon hadn't been doing such a good job of resisting those five guards. For the second time that day, she felt her eyes widen in curiosity. However, as good as he was doing, he was still losing. She sighed heavily, unsure how she felt about the sight before her. Her tiredness was evident in her voice. "What is his transgression?"

In an impressive show of strength, the soldiers forced him to his knees before her as one answered, "He attacked a guard in an attempt to escape."

Kagome blinked at the official blankly. What a surprise. Honestly, she had hoped he'd be less predictable. With a sigh, she hardened her face, and his eyes grew large in panic, the emotion surprising her. "I didn't—" He was effectively silenced by a blow to the mouth.

His body was exhausted from the consecutive beatings so he allowed his head to hang. Really, he deserved it. He should have known better than to think she would hear his side or that he would be allowed to give it.

"I said, enough." Her tone was quick to anger, though what she really wanted to say was, I don't have time for this.

The soldier stepped forward and fell to one knee immediately. "Of course, my Queen."

She breezed past him, ignoring his abasement to show that he was in ill favor for his disobedience. The demon jerked at her touch when she cupped his chin, forcing his face to rise and his eyes to meet hers. "Tether him to the pole in my tent; I wouldn't want him to escape, though I am sure he would not make such a foolish attempt again."

He shuddered at the severity of her words and was promptly dragged to his feet.

Hours later, he sat in stony silence, stiff and aching from the rough texture of the ropes and tightness of the bindings. He watched her, scribbling notes and bustling papers as she spoke in hushed tones with the same female guard he had seen her conversing with before. His ears twitched at their conversation as he realized the potential danger the queen was in. It was clear that the female was acting as her advisor and that they were fleeing the castle in an effort to thwart a coup de tat. He bit his lip but remained silent. He had provoked the queen's anger once; it would be dangerous to do so again. It was a name that caused him to finally interrupt, when Sango ended the conversation by saying, "I will have Kyou carry our message as we act on our plans."

"I do not think it to be wise." The words had slipped from his mouth before he could silence them, and he instantly regretted it. He grimaced when she turned her attention fully to him, but decided to hold his ground, for her sake if not his.

"Oh?" she answered in a mocking tone. "An outlaw turned slave presumes to be the royal advisor? I must say, I am most honored."

He looked away, hiding his anger. "He can't be trusted." The words were forced, clipped.

Sango started in alarm. "He is one of my most trusted men."

"He is against you. He speaks of betrayal."

Kagome spoke more softly when she addressed him now. "And how did you happen to hear his traitorous words?"

As he was unable to shrug, he managed a look of boredom. "The same as I heard your plans. Do you think these ears are for decoration?"

Getting an attitude with the queen probably wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had, but she was an infuriating girl. Why had he even bothered to help her?

"What would you suggest?"

He blinked in surprise at her words before he realized that she was probably just toying with him. He sighed but decided to answer truthfully. "Send a false message through him, and don't let anyone know of your true plans. Surprise is your only ally now. You need to act quickly and when you do there can be no traitors amongst your men or you will fail."

She nodded and turned to Sango. "Then it is decided. Do you have any objections?"

"No."

"Then go and deliver false papers. We will search for treachery in our men and deal with them accordingly."

He watched the exchange in mild shock, and soon they were alone in the tent. He kept silent, the unwilling victim of her scrutiny.

She knelt beside him, eyes intense as she studied him. "What do you wish to gain?"

It wasn't the reason he had spoken, but it didn't matter. "My freedom only."

She dropped to her knees, gripping his bare shoulders as she peered into his face. "No. You know what I mean."

Yes, he knew exactly what she meant. "I do not."

She was intoxicating. Her eyes, her lips, her touch. And it was as if her scent alone could make him incoherent. It was what had drawn him to her in the alley. It was what drew him to her now, the scent increased by her mere proximity. And he was probably going to get himself killed because of it.

She leaned forward, forcing her lips against his, and he allowed himself to breathe all of her in. He remained painfully still, unwilling to return the kiss, knowing full well that it would be his death wish. She pulled away and he felt palpable fear from the anger in her eyes and an ache in his side from the absence of her touch.

"Why?"

He tried to look away, but she moved into the line of his vision. He was reluctant to answer, but finally offered, "I know you're just toying with me."

He jerked when he felt her fingertips brush the back of his ear. "Don't forget, my little pet," she purred dangerously, rubbing her fingers harder across his ear as she rose to whisper in the other. "You're mine, and I can use you any way I want to."

A small whine escaped his throat as she used her grip on his ear to force his head back. His eyes were wide as she forced her lips against his with bruising strength, forcing him to open his mouth to hers. She released her hold on his ear and ran her fingers through his hair and across the bare skin of his neck as he returned her kiss. When she continued her their trail down his chest, tracing the outline of the ropes, he whined into her mouth, leaning forward, straining to press harder against her.

She pulled away abruptly, leaving him stunned. "Wha–"

"Would you sell my secrets to the highest bidder?"

"How can I profit when I am yours?" he cried out in frustration.

She smiled, genuine and pure, and he knew then that she had believed him that he hadn't attacked the guard. It was true that she had effectively spared him from further punishment. A part of him felt happy, but it worried him that she would trust him. Demons weren't to be trusted, and he was an outlaw on top of that. If she trusted him, there was no telling who else held her trust unnecessarily. He would have to keep a closer eye on her.

She was stroking his hair absently. The action was immediately distracting. "Won't you tell me your name?"

He couldn't possibly think of lying to her when she looked at him that way. "I don't remember it. Most just call me the inuyasha."

She looked thoughtful before replying, "Then Inuyasha it is."

* * *

**AN: Edited the chapter for errors and transitions. Hopefully it feels less rushed now. Chapter two will be up shortly. Leave a review if you like it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha had gotten a good glimpse of her flesh as she stripped down to her undergarments for bed. The lacy, white gown had been light and nearly translucent. It was the image he now played in his mind as she slept. He frowned, subconsciously despite the image of her tight, round breasts through the fabric.

Was it fate that had brought them together? He knew it was chance that he had found her in the alley that day. If he hadn't of chosen to help her . . . He let the thought trail off. He knew it wasn't a choice. He had been drawn to her immediately. He also knew that it was chance she had found him after his capture, though his first thought upon seeing her had been that she had sought him to save him. That alone had scared him enough to hide behind his anger because he didn't rely on anyone, and he hated to admit that he had needed her help. But she hadn't really helped him, had she? At least not in the sense he wanted. She had purchased him like some kind of pet for her pleasure. And the nature of her _pleasure_ had become evident when she kissed him. His skin still tingled from the encounter, and he closed his eyes to prevent his arousal. He wasn't about to let himself become some bought whore. The first chance he got, he was out of there.

His ears pricked at the sound of someone entering the tent, and his eyes shot open instantly. But it was too late. He'd been distracted by his thoughts, his senses dulled in his state of exhaustion.

His warning attempt was cut off abruptly as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Hush, pup," he heard the whispered laughter. "You'll get to watch."

He let out a muffled growl, eyes darting around the darkened room. There were several intruders, all of them members of the queen's own squadron. His eyes fell on Kagome's slumbering form, dreading what was about to happen. He struggled as one of them approached her body, leering as he knelt. Inuyasha felt panicked and looked to the entrance of the tent, hoping that Sango would come and save Kagome before they were able to touch her. He jerked at the sound of a gunshot, looking back immediately and watched in surprise as the man fell limply to the ground.

"Shall I remind you that the price for treason is death?" Kagome spoke boldly as she rose, dropping the empty pistol and steadying her sword.

Inuyasha choked in amazement and felt his mouth be freed as the guard moved to help the others advance on the queen. Inuyasha looked again to the tent opening, waiting. Something was wrong. No one had come running, even after the sound of the gunshot.

The closest man to Kagome laughed as if her stand was amusing and childish. "Do you plan to run us all through? Even now the weight shakes your hand." When Kagome spared a glance toward the tent opening in wonderment, he added, "It's useless to try and buy time. They won't be coming."

Kagome glanced to Inuyasha, uncertainly. She looked as if she could cry, and it was the first time Inuyasha had seen her so vulnerable. As the guards slowly drew their swords, closing in on her, he called out earnestly, "Release me, and I'll protect you."

She didn't have to be told twice. The problem was getting to him. Suddenly there was an uproar, a mixture of shouts and clattering armor and a wall of fire blazed to life outside the tent. Kagome shook, despite her resolve. "What's going on?"

And then the roof was on fire.

Kagome shrieked as one of the men lunged for her, searing pain running the length of her left arm instantaneously. Inuyasha jerked at the ropes wildly, suddenly and irrationally terrified at the scent of her blood. But she was there kneeling beside him, slicing at the ropes frantically. She had sacrificed in order to reach him. His golden eyes widened as he met hers, and he knew that she trusted him with her life. He was the only one who could save her now.

He felt the ropes slacken, and she yelped like some kind of whipped dog as the men reached her, yanking her away by her hair. She managed to stab one of them before they wrenched the sword away, spreading her out between them. They were taunting her mercilessly and never saw him coming. He actually felt relieved at the feel of slick blood coating his claws as his first victim fell awkwardly in a contorted heap of lifeless flesh and other things. And then he felt exhilarated. Something inside of him had shifted; their blood was singing in his ears, calling out to him for release. There was going to be a massacre.

And then he came back to himself. He saw the first glimmer of fear pass behind her eyes once he had finished off the soldiers and turned feral eyes toward her. He scowled, fighting for control and not wanting her to see him this way. "I'm on your side, remember," he hissed angrily. Though it wasn't her that he was angry with.

"Are you?" was her only reply.

He snarled, trying to get a firmer grasp on reality and grabbed her arm—her injured one by accident. She didn't try to fight or pull away, knowing it would only play to his dark needs, but there was defiance in her eyes.

"Come on," he ordered, tugging her toward the tent opening. "We've got to get out of here before the whole damn thing burns down."

He felt himself returning to normal, and gripped her arm tighter subconsciously as if it were the only anchor to his sanity. She hissed, and his first thought was that he had harmed her.

"But my clothes!" It was then that she tried to jerk away from him. "I can't go out there," she argued. "I'm indecent."

She frowned at him, and he gave a lopsided smile at her stubbornness before tossing her over his shoulder and bounding out into the campsite. The men had been slaughtered. Those who hadn't either deserted or had joined the traitor's ranks. They had taken most of the supplies. With a split-second decision, he grabbed a nearby rucksack and darted for the woods, ignoring the queen's earsplitting protest.

After he had sprinted a considerable distance through the underbrush, he tossed the rucksack down, jerking Kagome from his shoulder to her feet. He whirled her around in one fluid movement and jerked her backward, pressing one arm across her chest as she swayed unsteadily, forcing her back against the front of his body as he slid his palm over her lips. "Are you trying to tell them where we are?" he growled in her ear, tightening his hold on her shoulder.

She tried to jerk forward, but he held her fast so she bit his hand, drawing blood. He pushed her away, cursing, and she tumbled, clutching her hurt arm. "How dare you!"

Her cry was shrill and painful to his ears in the pitch darkness of the night. He lowered his head slightly, hoping that he hadn't further hurt her arm in his anger.

"I'll have your head," she seethed, once more kindling his anger.

"You, little girl, are in no position to make such demands." He ground out the words, dropping to his knees beside her. "Here, let me see it," he added more softly, reaching for her arm. He ignored her shimmering, unshed tears and the guilt which followed them, instead digging through the rucksack for some medical supplies. "This is going to hurt."

Her cry got stuck in her throat, instead emitting a choked sob as he cleansed the wound with alcohol before wrapping it. "Thank you," she replied quietly once he had finished.

"Keh," he ducked away from her attention, focused again on the travel pack. "You're lucky it was shallow."

He stood, and she let her gaze linger for a moment on the image of him, arms crossed over his chest as he scowled lightly at her. She stared up at him, searching for appropriate words for a conversation. He tensed suddenly, and she bolted to her feet as the nearest bushes began to shake. A guard stumbled out, breathing heavily, and Inuyasha was on him instantly.

"Wait!" Kagome called as he lifted the man into the air by his neck. "It's okay; he's a friend."

Inuyasha eyed him wearily before setting him down, unwilling to trust him just yet. The man gripped his throat, coughing and trying to regain his breath. "You, my friend, are hard to keep up with," he finally wheezed out.

Inuyasha only glared at him in response so he turned his attention to the queen. "I'm afraid there is bleak news, your Highness."

"It's okay, Miroku, you don't need to be formal in front of Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded, glancing at the demon from the corner of his eye before continuing. "I caught sight of you leaving the camp, though I cannot account for any other survivors."

She knew exactly who he meant. "Sango."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sadness in her voice.

The guard seemed quite shaken up over it himself and moved closer, sliding an arm across Kagome's back to comfort her. "We can only hope that she escaped. I've come to offer my services in any way I can, Kagome. You know I'll support you until the end."

"Keh. Seems to me like you didn't do such a good job of protecting her to start with." It's not like he was jealous; he was merely stating the facts.

"Inuyasha!"

Her voice was full of exasperation and he felt the corners of his mouth twitch. Hearing her call him by his name—he couldn't remember the last time anyone had done that. He crossed his arms but didn't answer, feigning impatience.

The guard had fallen silent and was just standing there, maybe awaiting instructions? Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. There was something funny about that soldier; he was staring–no, leering down at Kagome in her semi-transparent nightgown. He felt a growl rumbling in his throat and took a menacing step forward before he even realized what he was doing. But it was too late. Kagome's shriek echoed through the woods as she nearly leapt into Inuyasha's arms to escape Miroku's offending hand.

"I changed my mind. Kill him," she fumed, her face burning with embarrassment.

The guard's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. "Would you believe me if I said it was a curse?" he choked out as he backed slowly away, hands held up in front of him in a sign of defense.

"No," they both snapped in reply.

Miroku smiled in defeat. He had denied himself so many times in the fear of royal punishment. But seeing her like that in the woods had proven too great of an opportunity and temptation. At least he could finally say he had managed to grope every woman in the castle before his death. "Well, it was worth a try."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at a sound too distant for the other's to hear. "Great, they've heard us."

He grabbed the handle of the rucksack before tossing it to Miroku without warning. He caught it with an, "oomph," as it knocked him backwards slightly. Inuyasha then bent down before Kagome, one knee resting on the ground with his back to her. "Climb on. We'll have to run."

His tone left no room for argument, and Kagome obeyed, sucking in a deep breath when she felt her bare thighs rub against the thin material of his shirt, her gown riding up to an almost indecent level as he slid his palms beneath her for support. Miroku raised a quizzical eyebrow before the demon was off and running, and he was left chasing them.

Kagome fought against his long hair where it whipped in her face, before finally resigning to rest her head against his back, out of the wind's flow. Her action caused his breath to hitch in his throat and his steps to falter, but he regained his footing before they could pitch forward into the darkness and forced any thoughts of her out of his mind, focusing instead only on getting them as far away from the band of soldiers as possible. Miroku did a surprisingly good job of not falling too far behind, though Inuyasha noticed that he had ditched his armor along the way in order to run faster.

By the time Miroku was out of breath and keeled over, Inuyasha felt that they had sufficiently lost their enemies. The men had been riding horses and would have overtaken them otherwise, and Inuyasha hadn't been able to hear them for a few hours now. Hopefully, they would be able to rest through the remainder of the night and travel to the next town after sunup. There he would feel less guilty about ditching Kagome. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her to get lost in the woods.

Miroku proved himself useful by starting a fire and was thankful that neither mentioned his previous transgression against the queen. However, he wasn't stupid enough to think he would be given another chance should he stray again so soon. With a sigh, he gave up on the idea temporarily and turned his thoughts toward those of their present predicament.

Inuyasha once again sifted through the heavy rucksack, throwing out items of little need as he examined the contents. He pulled out a clean shirt and pants, tossing them to Kagome. The night air was cool, and she had begun to shiver.

"But these are men's clothes," she protested.

He shrugged, not bothering to look up. "Do you expect me to find a formal gown in here? Just put them on."

Finally she relented, and he dug further, producing the items of his search with a triumphant grin. He sauntered over to the camp fire and plopped down next to Miroku, feeling the exhaustion of his body as it caught up to him. After taking a deep swig of its contents, he passed the canteen to Miroku who accepted it gratefully. He set the small metal pot over the fire and began opening the various pouches to examine their content. "Beans and rice. One person's provisions won't last long between three people I'm afraid, but it's better than nothing."

Kagome joined them, settling on the opposite side of the fire, dark eyes dancing from the flames. He caught her gaze and held it for a moment before forcing his attention to the food once more.

Kagome had suggested that the boys split her share of the provisions since they were doing most of the physical labor, but Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it.

"I don't want to have to listen to your whining later," he snapped, finally ending their argument, causing Kagome to thrust her chin into the air indignantly as she looked away in anger. But she was secretly grateful as she devoured the warm food later, savoring what little she had. She hadn't realized she was so exhausted until she found herself fighting to stay awake, lulled by the food and warmth of the fire.

"Kagome," Miroku's tone was serious as he interrupted the silence that had befallen the three when he suspected that soon the queen would be retiring for the night.

She glanced to him curiously, lips pursed in concentration.

"I'm willing to offer you my body for warmth through the night." With a determined nod of the head, he continued before she could deny him, "I know; I know. But it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you, my queen."

He bent on one knee in mock chivalry.

Kagome rubbed her temples, weary from his antics. She had seen them in action toward many attractive, young women but had never experienced them directed at herself. It was flattering to a point, but in actuality served more to remind her that she had been temporarily stripped of her power. Had their situation been different, he wouldn't dare speak to her in such a way, even though she had come to consider their friendship genuine and allowed him to speak freely in front of her. Honestly, she just didn't have the strength to reprimand him wholeheartedly; at least he had proven himself loyal. "No."

Inuyasha glared at him causing him to laugh nervously and rise from his previous position. "I was kidding, really."

"He's right. You shouldn't sleep alone tonight. Too dangerous."

It was as if he hated to admit it, and she gawked at his admission. She rose to her feet feeling indignant. How dare he; she was a proper lady. "I'll do nothing of the sort."

He was amazingly fast. She realized this when clutched her wrist, jerking her backwards slightly when he caught her off-guard. He had been sitting on the opposite side of the fire, yet within seconds she found her body forcefully pressed against his. The concept was dizzying.

"Let go," the words were hollow along with her resistance.

"You don't have to sleep with me," he leaned into her, and she shuddered at the feel of his breath against her neck. "But you're not sleeping alone."

"Well, I'm not sleeping with _him_," she retorted angrily, not used to being given orders.

Miroku feigned hurt but was ignored; suddenly Kagome had become terrified of losing all familiarity of her former life for one of constant submission to others. She had to pull it together—survive long enough to fix her crumbling kingdom and protect her younger brother from Naraku's malicious clutches. And if that meant losing her dignity as a woman so she could survive the night's chill then so be it.

"Fine," she hissed, wrenching her arm free so she could jerk away from him. "But we'd better reach the next town tomorrow, because don't think for a second I'm ever doing this again."

He actually looked amused as she huffed away before realizing she had nowhere to go.

Inuyasha wasn't going to deny that he enjoyed the feel of her feminine curves pressed against his side or her delicate arms where they wrapped around his waist. He was acutely aware that her scent had transferred to his clothing and didn't pretend to dislike it. He actually hadn't thought that she would freeze to death during the night. In all truthfulness, he had felt it the only way of making sure the lecherous guard didn't take advantage of her in her state of unconsciousness. Everything else was just a bonus.

It was with this thought that he allowed himself to drift to sleep, having previously warned the guard that if he dared to venture in their direction at any point during the night, he'd quickly find himself in a world of pain. Miroku, for his part, grumbled about the unfairness of it all before finally falling asleep as well; the morning would come early with the grueling task of extending their chance for survival.

Surprisingly, Kagome was the first to awake. Dark eyes blinked up at the early morning sky and she sighed, feeling the tension in her body leak out slowly as she relaxed against his body. Luckily, he hadn't taken advantage of her in the night, though she hadn't really expected him to. Overall, he seemed to be a man—or rather, demon of his pride. And even though she had known him only a short while, he had proven himself good to his word in her mind. She knew that her reasoning might be based on emotionally traumatic experiences and, in return, taint her judgment, but she really didn't have time to worry about it. She tried to rise but was caught partially beneath the weight of his body and partially snagged against his arm, his claws tangled in her shirt. If she forced it, the cloth would surely rip.

"Inuyasha."

She watched in amusement as his ears twitched at his name, but the rise and fall of his chest remained steady.

"Inuyasha," she tried louder, again to no avail. The annoyance was evident in her voice.

She was trapped, and so she did the only thing she could. She punched him.

Inuyasha jerked away immediately, scrambling to his hands and knees as he instinctually went for her neck until she pushed it aside irritably. She rose, not offering a morning greeting, leaving him in a bewildered heap as he sat back on the ground and covered his hurt cheek. "What the hell was that for, wench?"

"You were oversleeping," she explained flippantly as she marched away, determined to make a quick breakfast before their day's journey began.

"So you attacked me?"

Miroku sat up from his spot near the extinguished fire, curiosity and suspicion lighting his features at the demon's heated words. "It seems unlikely for a woman to capable of attacking a demon such as yourself; don't you think, Inuyasha?"

It was the first time the guard had used his name, and something about it felt off. Inuyasha shrugged off the prickling sensation in his mind as being overly cautious. Maybe he was just annoyed about the previous night's sleeping arrangements. He had made no secret of the fact that he had rather it been him that had slept with Kagome than Inuyasha. _Fat chance in hell_, Inuyasha thought to himself and suppressed a grimace. No matter what Kagome said, he wasn't about to trust a stranger. The only one who had proven a genuine interest in Kagome's safety, and therefore trustworthy in his mind, had been the female soldier, but there was no telling if she was even still alive.

"No breakfast," he called to her as he rose to his feet. "No time. Let's go."

It had been hours and her stomach had started to growl despite her best efforts. Inuyasha had taken to carrying her when she first started feeling unwell. He had been concerned to notice that she had developed a fever which only seemed to worsen throughout the day.

"Do you want to stop for lunch, Kagome?"

He glanced over his shoulder as he spoke to her, but she just shook her head lightly against his back. "I'm fine."

The fact that she grimaced every time her injured arm was jostled didn't escape him. He was certain it was the cause of her illness and could only hope that they reached a nearby town before the cut became fully infected. Miroku had fallen silent earlier that day and hadn't spoken since. When they finally reached the roadside, Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Surely it was just a little ways longer.

"Hang in there, Kagome."

They reached the nearest town without incident, and Inuyasha immediately began inquiring about a doctor. There was only one, due to the small size of the town's population—an elderly priestess toward the forest, just outside of the town walls. As they approached the tiny, wooden hut, Inuyasha hesitated. He was well aware of the looks the villagers had been giving him, the whispers they shared behind his back. The message was clear; he wasn't welcome. It was only common sense to assume his reception would be even worse from a priestess.

He stopped, letting Kagome down from his back gently. She had fallen into a fitful sleep before they had even reached the small town's gates. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha questioningly as he rose with the girl draped across his arms, offering her to him.

"Here; take her."

Miroku obeyed, but was cut off before he could question his actions.

"This is as far as I go," Inuyasha explained with a jerk of his head to indicate the hut. He felt bad about leaving Kagome in the other man's care, but she should be safe enough in the hands of a priestess. It was time to take his freedom.

Inuyasha turned to go but was stopped as an arrow snagged his shoulder painfully. He let out a strangled cry in surprise as his body jerked forward, cursing as steadied himself. He reached behind him, grimacing as he gripped the staff, trying to pry the arrow from his back but only managed to snap the wood at the base of head where it was embedded in his skin. "Dammit, Miroku, do something," he growled, forced to kneel from the pain, feeling his body already begin to go numb under the effects of the spell.

"I'm sorry, my friend, I'm afraid I can't help you this time."

He glanced to the guard in shock and sudden fear. "What?"

Miroku shrugged, his closed expression unreadable to the demon. "Surely you didn't think that I trusted a demon as a traveling companion. I had been worried about Kagome's safety for some time, but didn't know how to go about subduing you without placing her in danger."

The words were matter-of-fact and without malicious intent. Inuyasha couldn't really blame him for wanting to protect his queen. But somehow the words had cut him deep.

"I never hurt her." He didn't mention the fact that he had done nothing but protect her.

Miroku sighed, ignoring Inuyasha's feeble protest while subconsciously tightening his hold on Kagome in his arms. "It seems our kind priestess has saved me the trouble of this task. Though I'm truly sorry it had to be this way."

"Bastard," Inuyasha hissed, feeling panic grip at him. He had made a mistake by leaving Kagome in his care. Somehow he was failing her. "I ought to slit your throat open."

He struggled to get up, but instead tumbled to the ground as he felt himself slowly slipping into an unnatural state of unconsciousness. _I'm sorry_, he thought more to Kagome than himself. And then there was nothingness.

* * *

**AN:****Yay for another chapter. :) When I edited the first chapter I added a brief mention of Miroku, so if his introduction in this chapter seems a bit odd, that's why. I also kept wanting to have Inuyasha call him "monk" because it feels so natural, but hopefully none of those references made it into the chapter. Thank you for reading, and if you like it, please let me know.**  



	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was going to make the chapter longer, but I've hoarded it long enough. The pace should pick up in the next chapter. **

* * *

Inuyasha awoke slowly, aware of a light tingling sensation in his limbs where the numbness had begun to fade away. His whole body felt heavy and sluggish, and he wondered if it would be better to fall back into sleep. And then he remembered the last thing that had happened to him. Instinctively he jerked, trying to rise and hissed from the pain. 

"Don't try to move yet."

It was an old woman's voice, grown gruff throughout the years.

"Bitch."

He let out a menacing growl and glanced around the dark room to locate her, his normally keen senses dulled to the point of near nonexistence.

She looked none too happy to see him awake. "Be grateful. You were never meant to awaken. If it wasn't for _her_, I'd have—"

He felt his resolve falter. "Kagome?" Was she safe?

"She was quite persistent even in the state of her fever. She wants to see you."

She let her admission sink into the dank cellar air and waited for his response. When he did not speak further, she added with a sigh, "So tell me, what would an outlaw, such as yourself, possess that she requires?"

Her question was insulting but not surprising. "Keh. That's none of your business." He gave a toothy grin, watching for a reaction to the sight of his fangs. He could feel his strength returning, and then he would kill the old hag.

"The queen's safety is my business."

He could feel the surprise widen the features of his face and scowled, not wanting her to get the better of him. So the old hag was on their side. But then why . . . Of course. He would be treated as a threat to Kagome, regardless of whether it was true.

"Where is she." He was struggling to prop himself against the wall, ignoring the pain that seared down his spine.

All he knew was that she better not be with that bastard Miroku. He'd get him for this.

The old priestess turned to leave, not bothering to condescend an answer. He grunted and grinding his teeth, pushed off the wall to slowly stagger after her. It didn't help matters that the whole room was whirling beneath his feet, but he wasn't about to be left behind.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping on a cot in a simple room, a breeze from the window rustling her unruly bangs. She was still dressed in the pale night gown and men's military britches. He felt a sigh leak out of his chest at the sight of her. Then a movement in the corner of the room caught his eye, and he was moving without thought, his anger momentarily erasing the pain and disorientation of his body. 

"Bastard. I'll kill you."

The words were a hiss, hinting of hurt and darker things but Miroku barely registered them in the demon's rush.

He ducked the first swipe smoothly, side stepping and putting some distance between them before Inuyasha could lunge again. But then he caught sight of his attacker's face and faltered. Inuyasha was actually grinning as he stared at the ground, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of the fight, fangs exposed where they bit into his bottom lip. There was no semblance to the demon he had previously traveled with left. It was like Inuyasha wasn't himself anymore. Was this an adverse effect from the priestess's sealing arrow?

Inuyasha lifted his head slowly to gauge his opponent, and Miroku stiffened with dread. There behind his bangs, Miroku could see them, the scarlet irises of a berserker.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was there, and he hadn't even seen him move. He gripped Miroku's throat, lifting him from the ground in one fluid movement.

He was choking, face flushed as he tried in a panic to pry the demon's hands from his throat before his windpipe was crushed. Even though he kicked out with full force, it had no effect on his furious opponent. His vision was starting to spot. This was it; he was going to die at the hands of an enraged demon. If he could only reach his staff. . .

"Inuyasha."

At the sound of her sleep-laced voice, Miroku saw the redness to Inuyasha's eyes start to bleed away, swirling with the gold coloration liquidly, blending and finally submitting to disappear completely when he paused at the recognition of his name. He blinked several times before glancing over his shoulder to see Kagome now sitting up and watching him with sultry eyes.

"Kagome." He was grinning stupidly at the sight of her and had no idea why.

"Sit."

He had a moment to gape at the command in confusion before involuntarily crashing to the floor, violently, face first. He let out a strangled cry at the force of the impact, biting his tongue in the process. "Wha—"

He tried to pry himself from the wooden floorboards but found it impossible.

"At Her Majesty's request, instead of _killing_ you, I bound you to your lawful master. You will bend to her will and show some respect."

His face burned in anger and humiliation. The moment the spell wore off, he was lunging for the old woman. Her first _then_ Miroku. "I'll make you regret that, hag."

"Your Majesty, the word."

"Sit." She sounded tired and not at all like her usual fiery self.

"Kagome." He ground the word out in a hiss against the floor, jaw aching from the impact. "Wench, don't interfere."

"I won't when you stop attacking our allies."

It was clear she wasn't going to let him do as he pleased. "Keh." He pried himself up off the floor and stomped out, pride aching as much as his body. Outside, he plopped down under a tree and angrily gripped the rosary around his neck. He jerked and twisted trying to rip it off, cursing in frustration. Of course it wouldn't come off or break. "Dammit. I never should have come this far."

He leaned back against the rough bark of the trunk and sighed. Though now was as good a time to ditch them as any. Kagome would be relatively safe in the hands of Miroku and the priestess—not that he gave a damn about her now for what she'd done to him.

"Inuyasha."

He glanced up at the sound of her voice, in time to see her stumble from the hut's doorway. It was clear she was breathing heavy.

"Idiot, what are you doing." He was up and by her side in an instant, wrapping his arm around her waist for support. "Go back to bed."

She smiled while he huffed at her and leaned into him. "I wanted to see you."

He choked slightly and hesitated before sighing, "Fine, come on. I'm not going back in there."

He carried her into the woods for a ways before setting her down gently and sliding down beside her. After a few moments of silence he interrupted, "Kagome, take this off of me."

She looked away shamefully before answering, "No."

He jumped to his feet, gripping the necklace tightly, face flushed with anger. "You can't treat me like this and expect me to stay."

She pulled her legs up against her and rested her chin on her knees. "Run if you want. I wouldn't wish to make you stay."

Confusion slid across his face, momentarily halting his anger. "Then why?" His hand fell to his side limply.

She frowned slightly before answering. "Protection." Her tone said _isn't it obvious?_

"You think I'd hurt you?" The wavering of his voice was indication enough of the pain her unspoken accusation gave him.

She refused to look at him as she continued. "Kaede said it's possible. You could turn on me, Inuyasha. I've seen it twice now, how you lose yourself. You nearly killed Miroku."

"That's different." Somehow he couldn't bring himself to tell her about Miroku's betrayal. And those camp guards had certainly deserved his wrath. She'd practically begged for it then. But now, now it bothered her? "You don't know what—"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I can't."

He fell silent at her words, his chest tight with pain. So even she was afraid of him. He shrugged, feigning apathy. "Fine. I'll go away from here, and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

He started to turn but felt her tug on his pant leg. He looked down on her, upset to see the tears on her face.

"Please, don't go yet. _I don't want to be alone._"

That's right. In such a short time, she had lost everything. How could he refuse her when she begged him like that. He frowned, and sat back down beside her, rubbing one hand lightly across her back. "You don't have to cry."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to him as she sobbed against his chest. He closed his eyes and felt the sadness settle deep behind his ribs. Maybe she had a right to be afraid of him after all.

* * *

The three of them were inside eating dinner—the priestess, Kagome and Miroku—while he had been shut outside like some kind of stray dog. The thought made his blood boil, but he was in no state to pick a fight with Kagome's new subduing skill, and he couldn't just run. Not after he'd told Kagome he'd stay. It was frustrating, but he was stuck. His ears twitched as he sat back to the side of the hut and listened to their conversation. 

"I _will_ find Sango." Kagome's voice was near cracked from stress, but he could tell she was trying her best to stay calm. He smiled at the firmness and resentment present in her tone. She was not one prone to taking orders, nor did she like it.

"She could be dead for all we know." This time Miroku.

It was probably the old priestess who was shuffling bowls, clinking metal in the sink lightly as she scrubbed dishes.

"I can't just stay here. I have to do something."

"I'll go into the village tomorrow, try to feel things out. You should stay here and rest. Let Kaede treat you properly. We don't know what the situation is. It could be dangerous for you to be seen."

Dangerous was right. The last place Inuyasha should be was hanging around an annoying little girl with a mark on her head and a solider and priestess who had it out for him. Inuyasha leaned his head back against the wall and gave an impatient sigh. Above the night was inky darkness.

"I know you're listening, Inuyasha." The sound of running water had stopped.

He felt his face flush despite himself. So the hag had heard him, big deal.

"Yeah? Not like I'm trying to hide it."

The conversation fell into an uncomfortable silence, and a few moments later the old priestess stuck her head through the front door.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She was carrying her bow and arrows as if it would make a difference in close combat. Once he got within range, she wouldn't stand a chance.

He managed a shrug as he stood and sauntered over, offering her his best menacing glare. If it bothered her, she didn't show it, instead turning her back to him and leading the way through the house. He glanced into the kitchen when they passed by, but it was empty. In fact, the whole place seemed eerily empty. They were in the back, heading down a set of stairs when the unease set in.

"Where's Kagome?"

The priestess didn't respond, and when they reached the bottom he recognized it as the cellar from that morning. He glanced around, eyes narrowed, and noticed the open cell in the corner. The seals were already in place.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I won't have you running about in the night, doing God knows what, boy. I won't offer you the opportunity." She paused long enough to draw her bow. "I know of what your kind is capable."

Sometimes, he just couldn't get a break. "No, no, and no."

He was shaking his head, actually waving his arms, and why he didn't know. Not like it was going to do a damn bit of good for him. And it served him right for sticking around despite his gut instinct. He could see the stairwell out of the corner of his eye, but in such a short distance running would be difficult. He hadn't really been planning to kill her, but he wasn't about to take another arrow in the back.

"Look, hag, I'm warning you for your own good. You can't take me in this close of range." He threw his claws out, ready.

The shot was off with a twang. Golden eyes widened to follow the speed, but there was no way he'd take one head on. There was a loud crack as he lunged and snatched the arrow mid-flight, splintering the shaft in his hand. The surprise was evident in the woman's face, but it was already too late.

Inuyasha was up the stairs in a flash, not bothering to stop or slow until he had made it several hundred feet into the deeper foliage of the woods. He bent over, panting, not from the exertion but instead the adrenalin tingling down his spine. He didn't know why he hadn't killed her.

"She's only an old hag, after all," he laughed out of breath to himself. "Not hardly worth the effort."

He straightened and turned back in the direction of the hut, suddenly sober. He gripped the cool, dark beads around his neck and thought to himself, _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

Kagome was upset when Inuyasha hadn't returned after dinner, but she knew better than to let it show. _I shouldn't have let him be treated like that. It's my fault. He's mine to take care of now. _Her face flushed slightly, and she didn't know why. 

The thought that the soldiers had come to the village searching for her was terrifying, and the loss of Sango had left her lonely. She trusted Miroku's loyalty to her bloodline, but she knew better than to think he cared about her. And the priestess was kind but a stranger who might easily sell out for the right price. So after everyone had fallen asleep that night, she snuck out to find the only truly trustworthy one she had left—her slave, which wasn't very trustworthy at all once she thought about it. It probably wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done, and he'd probably already left her behind for good, but wasn't sneaking around the way she had met him the first time? Surely it wouldn't fail her now.

After several hundred feet of wandering aimlessly, and her arm starting to throb again, and suspecting she was lost, Kagome was beginning to doubt that reasoning. That's when she heard a heavy drop from the trees behind her, and she was grabbed before she could even turn around. His hand was large and calloused where it muffled her scream, and it smelled familiar. His other arm wrapped around the front of her, just below her breasts, and she melted back against his chest. She felt his lips brush her ear when his deep voice teased, "You're getting predictable, Kagome."

It was all somewhat threatening, and she should probably have been alarmed, but she didn't care, because she was glad he hadn't left her He dropped his hand from her mouth to circle her waist, and for a moment he just stood there, holding her against him.

"I'm leaving. You can either come or you can stay."

She craned her neck to look at him, and reached up, fingertips grazing pale features hidden in the dark. "Now?"

"No. They know you came looking for me. Tomorrow, when your solider goes to town. Meet me here, and don't bring anything or it'll be noticeable."

His voice had an edge to it, and she wondered if being left outside had really hurt him so. She might have offered, "I'm sorry," but he was already gone.

* * *

After a bath and some rest, Kagome's arm was feeling better—she could move it without much pain, so she was starting to feel better about her resolve to run away with an outlaw. Really it was a stupid idea, and she wasn't committed. Surely if she didn't bother to show, he wouldn't wait up for her. But that's what she was afraid of. So once Miroku left, she waited a good fifteen minutes and then slipped out for the woods. Kaede was no where to be found, which both worried her and encouraged her at the same time. This wasn't like her—she knew she'd never be able to survive on her own, but somehow she felt she could do anything with him by her side. He would take care of her wouldn't he? 

She was beginning to slow in her steps, heart beating in her throat, when she saw him. He was there, right where he said he'd be, scowling as he leaned against a tree. He glanced to her, uncrossing his arms as he pushed off, the frown fading but not completely disappearing, and with a jerk of his head, called, "Come on."

Well had she thought he would lead her by the hand? With a final in take of breath, she trudged after him.

"I thought you'd pull something like this."

They'd barely made it twenty feet when Miroku slipped into view before them.

Inuyasha growled, unhappy at being taken unaware, and readied his claws. "Out of my way."

But Kagome had already noticed the packs he was wearing. There was a brief exchange in looks between the two males, and then Miroku turned his attention to Kagome. "Your Highness, I'm devastated that you'd leave without me. Who then will protect you from such a ghastly beast," he tilted his gaze toward Inuyasha, "and carry you bags?"

He was clutching his chest, dramatically, grinning despite himself. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to take a swing. Miroku barely dodged, but was laughing just the same. "You're too hot-blooded, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, stop it!" She didn't want to use the rosary again, but if things got out of control. . .

"Sango's in the city. Thirty miles from here. Keeping our _friends_ company." Suddenly, Miroku seemed grimly sincere.

Inuyasha paused, but shot him a sneer. It was uncanny how quickly the soldier could go from feigned humor to dead seriousness. "How would you know? I don't buy that for a second."

Miroku answered, the question but not to him. Shit, he was trying to win over Kagome. "Last night I went out for some _reconnaissance_." He paused briefly as if in remembrance, and his lips just barely quirked into a smile. "Heard a band of soldiers road into the city late the night before last. Rumor says they've got a kept girl. Who would you think that is."

"Inuyasha . . ."

He turned, already deflating at the sound of Kagome's voice. She wouldn't beg him, but she didn't have to. He threw his hands up in the air, and turned to walk off. "This could be a trap for all we know."

It was Miroku who answered by throwing a large supply pack at Inuyasha's feet. "Yeah, and it's all we've got."

Inuyasha shouldered the pack but not without a glare. "Don't think I trust you."

Miroku grinned, wide and whole-heartedly, and said, "Don't think you have to."


End file.
